Marx's Mad Plan
by Dark Marx Soul
Summary: Marx lays in space, cold, defeated, and broken, suddenly regretting the decisions that lead to his position. Written on request on December 20th, 2009 at the age of fourteen.


Marx was a small, round purple creature wearing a jester hat, the left side red, the right side blue, with white, puffy pom-poms dangling down from them. Large, brown shoes were on his feet, making the rest of his body look very disproportioned. A big, red bowtie was around his...well, the bottom of him, between his shoes, the ribbons flowing down below his feet. Two, large, dark purple, sparkling eyes dominated his head, completing his cute appearance. Cute on the outside. On the inside, he was a very wicked little creature. He had hatched on evil plan to take over his home planet, Pop Star. All it took was to create a disturbance, and then have the local hero do his dirty work.

_'Hey hey hey!'_ he had said with glee, bouncing on his colourful beach ball. Kirby turned to face him, looking away from the Sun and Moon, which were fighting in the sky. _'Can you make peace between the Sun and Moon?' _Kirby, the little round Star Warrior with pink skin, gave him a questioning look.

_'Poyo?' _he said, confused.

_'You need to ask the giant comet, Nova, for help,'_ Marx had explained. Understanding donned on the little Star Warrior's face. _'But first, there's something we must do.' _He looked to the skies. _'To ask Nova, we must gather power from all the stars around us.' _He looked at Kirby, bouncing up and down. He loved his ball. _'It will be difficult Kirby, but you can do it!'_ Kirby nodded briskly and summoned the Warpstar from the fountain of dreams. Hoping on it, he took to the skies, to the endless reaches of space. _'We are counting on you!'_ he shouted, just a tad of malice creeping into his voice. _'Good luck!'_

Yes, his plan was perfect. All he had to do was tick off the Sun and Moon enough for them to fight. Then, Kirby would try to help, and summon Nova...

_'READY -.'_ the enormous comet boomed, as Kirby summoned it with the stars. _'I WILL GRANT YOU ONE WISH... -'_

Marx had arrived just in time to headbutt the little pink menace out of Nova's way, ready to make the wish he had longed for for so long. _'Well, I want to control Pop Star!'_

_'OK. -' _the comet replied, bound by Marx's wish. _'3... 2... 1... GO! -'_

A great, blinding light flashed from Nova's eyes, launching Nova towards Pop Star, and transforming Marx. _'I did it!'_ he cackled with delight. _'It all went according to plan! I got the Sun and Moon to fight, I got you to go into space...' _He sprouted two, golden wings from his sides, two claws on each of them, a red heart on each of their ends. Instead of feathers, odd, glowing hexagons flashed off of his wings. He was amazed; he felt such power now, and he could fly, which was a bonus. He didn't expect that. _'It was all according to my perfect, little plan! So now Pop Star is mine! All mine! Now I can cause all the mischief I want! Haha! See you later!'_ He shot off towards Pop Star, laughing crazily. _'Ho ho ho ho! Ohh ho ho ho!'_ he cackled. _'Ho ho ho ho ho! Ohh ho ho ho...!'_

Everything had been perfect. Everything...except for the fact that he hadn't killed Kirby when he was helpless. He hadn't counted on him making a Starship from the stars he had gotten, or to destroy Nova's Nucleus. Or...that Marx would be beaten by Kirby, that he would be hurled into Nova, destroying him.

Everything had gone wrong after that. Everything. Now, Marx was helpless, paralyzed in space, stripped of his power, parts of Nova floating around him.

Dark energy began to build up around him from Nova's parts, transforming him, corrupting his mind, making him go crazy. He was scared; he was going to lose his mind. Looking back on everything he had done, he suddenly felt sorry. Sorry for all the pain he had caused, sorry for all the fear everyone had felt because of him. As his mind went clouded with hate and insanity, he knew that everything he had done was wrong.

He had made a terrible mistake.


End file.
